


养猫指南对养猫并无助益实际是养虎为患

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 动物世界系列不定期更新 兽人文学
Relationships: Solkwan, 率宽





	养猫指南对养猫并无助益实际是养虎为患

/  
夫胜宽觉得很苦恼，环顾一圈没找到什么别的能弄出声响的东西，只好捡起地上的小木棍在铁皮箱子外缘敲了几下。

天都黑了。

和钻进铁片堆里面就不肯挪窝的小东西僵持了快一个小时。

「我说，崔韩率，你好歹也是百兽之王，难不成真要在这垃圾堆过夜？」

「再说了，你又不是真的猫，回头再吓到路人。」

夫胜宽已经不能再头疼了，都怪知秀哥，当初从他店里领走这「小猫」的时候就觉得人面兽心...不是，人美心善Joshua洪的笑容带着那么一丝诡异。

要说毛色这么漂亮五官又俊得很的品种「猫咪」兽人，应该是有价无市才对，知秀哥一脸「可终于把这祖宗送走了」的表情...哎，都怪自己年轻不懂事，识「虎」不清。

半年前夫胜宽还抱着没足月的漂亮「小奶猫」美滋滋，想着真是捡到宝了，本来在知秀哥店里一开始看中的是另外一只小白猫，可一转头手里奶瓶就被现在这只给抢走，劲儿还挺大。

伸出手指在虎纹「小猫」鼻子前晃悠晃悠，没想到那「小猫」居然肯放开好不容易抢到手的奶瓶，嗅了嗅夫胜宽的手，好像是发现了同类一样伸出小小的舌头想给对方舔毛。

Joshua洪在一旁煽风点火，这「小猫」可不是谁都肯舔，这是跟你投缘，要你带他走呢。

颜狗夫胜宽心动了。

于是。

打了电话问了同样在养猫咪兽人的净汉哥养猫的注意事项之后，夫胜宽美滋滋地过上了有猫的日子，而且瞅着自家崽崽还未长开就立体的很的这张俊脸，心里盘算着，等长到能变人形的那天，早上起床就能看到身边躺一大帅哥。

啧，不能再爽。

养猫指南第一，猫咪要吃的清淡一点，还要注意营养均衡才能长得壮实避免生病，不爱吃饭的小猫咪要适当给喂一点营养膏。

可但是但可是，自家这位也未免太能吃了吧？按照指南上告诉的满月小奶猫吃的猫粮的量，夫胜宽仔仔细细用电子称称好了重量，想好了一百个哄孩子吃饭的理由后把盛着猫粮的碗放在猫窝前边，转头拿个奶瓶的功夫一回头——

就只剩空碗了。

还有一只饿「猫」瞪着无辜的大眼睛等着下一碗。

好吧，洪店长说有的「猫」命格特殊，绝非凡「猫」，吃的多点儿也是「猫」之常情，多喂一点儿撑不到，还长得快。

可但是但可是，这一碗接一碗，奶瓶喝空了一个又一个，

夫胜宽心想，完蛋，还没等养猫成人，我就破产了。

养猫指南第二，猫咪很怕水，虽然会自己舔毛舔得干净，但是隔上半年还是要水洗一次，尤其是去了灰尘大的地方更是要洗干净，才能不得皮肤病。

可但是但可是，自家这位未免也太亲水了吧？夫胜宽都换上洗猫专用睡裤，做好被溅一身水和做上一晚逮猫有氧运动的心理准备了，然而用小零食诱惑自家漂亮崽崽到浴室之后——

这「猫」在自己的小浴盆里蹦跶扑腾地可欢实了...

行了，我就知道尹净汉这哥不靠谱，夫胜宽正打算把记了养猫指南的小本本撕掉，就看到最后一条——尹净汉最后鬼鬼祟祟压低声音跟他讲的。

趁猫咪还小不能反抗，正是穿小裙子拍照发sns的好时候！

知勋小时候没用上的小裙子尹净汉拿来送了他两套，一套是灰蓝色绣着小亮片的抹胸小裙子，一套是配了一个奇奇怪怪橘色毛线帽的三花背带裙。

最重要的是，第二套有四只白色蕾丝小袜子。

夫胜宽果断选择了第二套并且在试图给自家崽崽套裙子的时候被咬了一口。

「嗷！」

「笨蛋主人！我是老虎不是猫！」

可惜刚满半年还得一阵儿才能变人形讲话，虎言虎语夫胜宽哪里听得懂。

「小啵乖嘛，就穿一次，一次。」夫胜宽捂着手提溜着小裙子不死心，好言好语诱惑着。

「嗷！」老子才不要穿。

嗯？等一下，猫咪的叫声不应该是「喵」吗？

你你你你...！

所以事情就是这样，夫胜宽一脸惊恐的表情让小老虎伤了心，一把没抓住就挣脱了怀抱跑走，名为离家出走。

夫胜宽绕了整个小区三圈才在这个垃圾堆缝缝里面找到自家孩子。

小老虎生气了。

于是最爱的鸡胸肉也不管用了，夫胜宽拿着小啵平时最爱的吃饭小盆装满了鸡胸肉，也没能把小老虎诱惑出来。

「嗷--」别以为这点儿肉就能诱惑我，我是有原则的。

平时的杀手锏捂着心口装病也不管用了，夫胜宽夸张地捂着胸口哎呦哎呦地叫着，也没能把小老虎骗出来。

「嗷——」我就知道你个笨蛋主人又在装病。

「小啵跟我回家吧，我错了我错了，我...我没有嫌弃你的意思，我就是吓到了，毕竟半年来我一直以为你是猫。」

「嗷！」我是离家出走哎，怎么可能轻易妥协...太没面子了。

「你不跟我回家的话，我今晚就得一个人睡了，没有你的柔软毛毛，胜宽会觉得好冷的，要是感冒了就不能好好照顾小啵了。」

「嗷。」笨蛋主人你不知道开空调吗。

等了一会儿外面没再有说话声音了，笨蛋主人不会这就放弃了吧？这才哄了两句就走掉，他不爱我了呜呜呜呜。

小老虎从铁片堆里伸出柔软的肉垫挥了挥，被一只大手握住——

这大概就是调虎离「铁片」之计吧。

「小啵是小老虎也没关系，我多接些商演赚很多钱，就能养得起小啵了。」

「胜宽永远不会不要小啵的。」

「跟我回家好不好？」

「嗷...」那我晚上要吃两份鸡胸肉。

「好～」

「嗷......」还要泡热水澡，你得陪我一起洗香香。

「没问题～」

「嗷！」约法三章不许再给我穿小裙子！

「诶...」

「嗷！！」

「知道啦不穿不穿。」

「笨蛋主人。」


End file.
